Our Curious Relationship
by ssh181
Summary: The growing relationship between a peculiar couple.
1. Chapter 1

Staring at the door, I waited. I knew she was coming home soon. She was always on time. Everyday around 5:40 pm I would hear her car pull up into the driveway, a slam of the car door, exactly four steps, and a rattle of the door as the she jiggled the key around in the lock.

I am, what one would call a shapeshifter. Technically speaking I am a human, but I have the ability to change into a wolf at will. It happened one day when I was on a hike up the local mountain. I was alone as usual, I never really had any friends, everyone always saw me as odd and avoided me. For what reason? I may never know.

Anyways, I was on this hike and I decided to follow this very old beaten trail that seemed to have been forgotten by the locals. Well, in my solitude I decided on a whim to take this trail and see where it would lead me. After having walked several miles into the deep woods I finally see this little cottage in the distance. I decide to knock on the door but as I go around I notice there is no door as though it was completely sealed shut. I step away from the cottage, actually feeling a bit afraid at this point and turn to run away. But as I step backwards I feel something hairy rub against my sweat covered back. Whipping around I see a very tall hairy or shall I say furry figure behind me, teeth as long as two inches. I try to run but this creature catches me by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" a very gruff voice bellows, "do you think you can leave this place alive after seeing me?"

Stuttering in fear I squeaked, "I should be on my way now, it's getting late. I...I..promise I won't say anything about you or this place."

" .HA." he raspingly laughed, " You think I can trust the word of a human? The very ones who think they have control over every living creature? I know what you are going to do, you were going to run away and call the Animal Control Center and have me eradicated and sent for scientific research."

"No...that was not my intention….not at all. I have no intention of telling anyone of this place or ever coming back, " which was absolutely true as I had no friends to tell my experiences to and secondly why would I care of the scientific development of a society that is already failing miserable.

This creature stares at me with his golden eyes for a long time, as though he was looking into my soul to see if I spoke the truth, before speaking in that rough tone of his again, "hmph, very well. You seem to be….what do you call them? Ah yes, a loner. I don't think you would be much of a problem at the moment. But…." his towering figure approaches me and stretches out his hand, "For the safe side I'm going to give you a little present before you go." slightly grinning at me.

A flash of blinding light appears before me and the next thing I know I'm back at my dorm room in my bed, as though I had awoken from a dream. I shake my head as though to clear my mind and decided to think of it as a nightmare I just had, as they appear quite frequently for me. I stretch my body out wondering what I should do. I decide to go for a quick run to the nearby store, since I had nothing in the fridge left.

By the time I make it out of the dorms, it's already dark out; there was a group of sorority girls who were blocking the hallway making an exit very difficult. I take my time walking in the brisk cool air, enjoying the quiet and peacefulness around me. But, that peacefulness didn't last long.


	2. Chapter 2

After having bought a couple things that I had decided was going to be my meals for the next couple of days I ran into a beautiful young woman, literally. This woman had the most gorgeous long light-brown hair that flowed over her shoulders. She was crumpled over holding herself in a fetal position, over my chest. In fear that I had broken something in her body I start to ask her if she was okay. But as she lifted her head, and I saw those sparkling green eyes looking up at me tearfully, my mind lost the words I was about to say. Her tear filled eyes pierced my heart in pain, for what reason I had no idea at the time.

"I'm so sorry," the sobbing lady spluttered out. Stunned by her beauty I had no idea what to say, until I suddenly felt a weird sensation go through my body.

"Oh, it's quite alright, I wasn't watching where I was going as well. Here let me help you up," stretching out my hand to her. Glancing up at me she slowly reaches out her small slender hand, which I take into my hand that seemed to look much hairier and longer nailed. Her hand seemed so small, in what appeared to be a ever growing hand of mine. I made a mental note to make sure to get some more sleep, naively thinking this was due to my exhaustion.

"Thank you," sniffling as she got up from the ground with a bit of my help, almost falling over again; luckily for her and me I was there to support her. As I held supported her, I noticed the slender waist that my arm could fully wrap around. As she fell into my arms, I caught a whiff of her smell, a scent of freshly washed hair with lily scented shampoo. There was something about her, whether it was her smell or her looks I couldn't help but feel attracted to her.

It was curious to me, I had never felt such an attraction to someone else. Never have I noticed such minute details about another human. This woman. This beautiful lady. Staring up at me. I couldn't help but feel my heart pound faster than before. I shake my head as though to stop my heart from pounding so fast. I couldn't look at her. She was just so...I have no words to describe it.

Picking her up off the ground in a sweeping movement. She didn't struggle. She just went with it. I felt her small hands grab onto my shirt, as though clinging onto me for her dear life desperately wanting to feel some security from me. In the spur of the moment I decide to take her back to my room, so that she could rest up and relax for a bit, hopefully.

Having reached my room I gently set her down on my semi-soft bed. No words were exchanged between us during this time, just silence, not an uncomfortable one just a sense of security developing between us. As I set her down I felt her hand still grasping at my shirt, as though she was trying to stop me from letting her go. Noticing the small tug, I kneel before her and just held her to me. It was just so perfect, we had no idea who either of us were and yet it felt so right. Feeling her head buried into the crook of my neck, her hands gripping on the front of my shirt...

"Sorry for all this trouble I have caused you," she whispers into my ear, "I've just had a very hard week…"She kept on rambling but I heard nothing, I just wanted her to feel better. Her tears that streamed down her face felt like it was blood from her wounded heart that was pouring out. I just wanted to reach out to her heart and gently kiss away the agony that she was feeling.

It wasn't pity that I felt for her. It wasn't empathy either. It was a true feeling of pain that I had never experienced before. this woman, magical and mysterious. Not only have I never been in love with a woman, I have never been in love with another person. But this wonderous woman was making me feel emotions that I only imagined occurred in worlds of fantasy and dreams. And for once I was hoping that this was no dream. That this was real.

I place a hand on her cheek, cupping her face and tilting my head just slightly I kiss her on the lips. I don't know what possessed me to do such a thing. But it felt like the right thing to do at the time, at least I hoped so. I closed my eyes, afraid to open them to see her reaction. I just kissed her with a passion that came from my very soul. I felt her soft, full lips against my own chapped ones. The curve of her mouth, fit right onto mine. As I pull away, I feel her arms come around my neck pulling me to her. In shock I open my eyes to look at her.

Her eyes were closed, some tears still lingering on her long eyelashes. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Forcing myself to pull my lips away from hers, I notice a bit of sadness in her eyes. Gently, I push her body down onto the bed and climb up over her. My legs spread on both sides of her. Her green eyes glistening in the moonlight that was spreading throughout the room. Her body's curvature illuminated by the light, so beautiful.

As I look down upon her body I actually had no idea what to do next and in that instant I let my instincts and desire for this woman to take over. I wanted to possess her, I wanted to make her mine. This innocent looking female spread before me in all her wonder. Her eyes reflected the desire that I had for her, a desire only the two of us could satisfy for each other. It was as though we mutually understood each other's needs.

Although I was above her and wanted her so badly I decided to slow down, before I did anything that could possibly hurt her. Lightly pressing my body onto hers and rested my head on her chest, listening to her heart beat. "Badum. Badum. Badum," the now steady sinus rhythm of her heart sounded like music to my ears. We just laid there like that in each other's arms comforting each other, as if we've known each other for years. Soon I hear her breathing at a nice slow and rhythmic pace, knowing that she was now asleep I pulled up the blankets over us and adjust myself so that she was cradled into my arms and slowly drifted off into sleep.


End file.
